The present invention relates to a tool holding device on a wall wherein the device can be adjustable to clamp tools with different size of shanks.
A conventional tool holding device is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a base plate 10 fixedly connected on a wall and a clamping device 11 is fixedly connected on the base plate 10 by bolts 13 extending through the clamping device 11 and holes 12 in the base plate 10. The clamping device 11 has a clamp member 14 and a fixed member 16 wherein the clamp member 14 is pivotably connected to the body of the clamping device 11 and the fixed member 16 is located at a distance from the clamp member 14. The clamp member 14 has a curved surface 141 and when a shank 15 of a tool is located between the clamp member 14 and the fixed member 16, the shank 15 is clamped between the clamping device 11 and the fixed member 16. However, the distance between the clamping device 11 and the fixed member 16 is not adjustable so that the size of the shanks of tools are limited. In other words, if the size of the shank 15 is too small or too large, it is not held by the holding device.
The present invention intends to provide a tool holding device wherein the clamp member can be easily shifted to clamp thinner shank.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tool holding device which comprises a channel member having a bottom and grooves defined in two opposed longitudinal sides defining a channel there between and a second groove is defined in a surface of at least one of the sides of the channel member. A clamping assembly has ridges movably received in the grooves, two holes defined in the clamping assembly and a fixed member extending from the clamping assembly. A clamp member has a passage defined eccentrically therein and a pin removably extends through the passage and is engaged with one of the two holes. A hook assembly has a hook and a connection portion which is movably engaged with the second groove.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tool holding device that can be moved on the channel member and the gap between the clamp member and the fixed member of the clamping assembly can be adjustable.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, two preferred embodiments in accordance with the present invention.